dark_continentfandomcom-20200214-history
House Rules
This is not yet definitive yet. This contains an overall summary of special considerations and house-rules. Adventuring: Natural Rest: Rests: '''Rather than forcing players to declare their rests and hope they're not interrupted, we are implementing natural recovery. Long Rest Abilities: These will recharge after a number of hours equal to 72/number. For instance, arcane recovery can be used once per long rest in the rules, so in our scenario you get to use it every 3 days. A barbarian level 2 gets 2 rages per long rest. They get one back every 36 hours. Short Rest Abilities: These will recharge after 8 hours out of combat. You can travel or do light activity during this time. Heavy or tense activity such as combat, climbing cliffs or sneaking around interrupt it. HP Recovery: Every dawn regardless of rest completion, you get back half of your hit dice rounded down. You can roll your hit dice at dawn each morning. Safe long rests: When you do manage to find 72 hours of safe, uninterrupted rest, you recharge fully as per the base rules in the PHB. Spell Slots: Every morning when you wake up, you can recover spell slots equal to 1/3 the total spell slot level you have, rounded down. Example: Level 5 wizard has 4x1st + 3x2nd + 2x3rd spell slots. The total is 16. You get to recover 16/3 => 5 spell level slots. You can choose to recover 3x1st +1x2nd = 5, or 1x3rd + 2x1st = 5. Exhaustion: There is no recovery of anything if you are exhausted. To remove exhaustion, you must complete a full uninterrupted night (8 hours) of sleep or rest per point of exhaustion. '''Rations: '''Players can carry up to 7 days rations on their person before being considered encumbered. One ration is consumed per day or players roll for exhaustion. '''Spell Changes: Tiny Hut, Goodberry, and Create Food and Drink are banned. These spells remove gameplay from an exploration setting, and step on the skills of other classes. Intimidation: Players may use strength in place of charisma for intimidation. Magic Items: Recipes will be found through adventuring. Items will be crafted in town and paid for with components, quests and gold. Mid-week Shopping: Players can spend their gold during the week on any items listed here in the PHB: https://www.dndbeyond.com/compendium/rules/phb/equipment#ArmorandShields Anything on that list with a price can be purchased. That includes silvering weapons and ammunition. Magic Items: Useful magic items will be very rare in the world, but recipes will be found by adventurers. These can be turned in to local merchants who can then craft the items for a fee. This inventory will be posted with prices as it becomes available. Scheduling: Adventures will vary in length from 1-3 sessions. Emergencies happen, but players are expected to do their best to attend all the pieces of their adventure, which will be planned before the first session begins. Player Participation: One Shots: Players will be given the opportunity to DM their own 1-shot adventures. These should be self-contained. Loot must be pre-approved by DM's before it can be handed out. Players that run 1-shots will get 2x the gold rewarded for that session. Player Write-ups: After each session, players should post what they've learned in the wiki and in the forums. There will be rewards that will scale with quality of the posts. Nominal 25% bounty, scaling up to 50% for amazing writeups DM Player Loot: Players that also DM forego the opportunity to adventure so that you don't have to. DM gets player loot + 25% Player quest organization: Get the party together, find a DM and schedule the session. Get it done and you get a bonus to loot. 25% for making and scheduling a successful party.